


Movie

by banewoodss, gonnagiveashit, riceufairy, scorchedrice, tropical_dream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banewoodss/pseuds/banewoodss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnagiveashit/pseuds/gonnagiveashit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedrice/pseuds/scorchedrice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropical_dream/pseuds/tropical_dream
Summary: Jisung just received his online order of beam projector a couple weeks ago. Ever since then, he regularly watch his favorite movies at his own bedroom with a certain puppy like movie buff often joining in.plotless mess of a fics made by thirsty cult memberenjoy!





	Movie

Jisung just received his online order of beam projector a couple weeks ago. Ever since then, he regularly watch his favorite movies at his own bedroom with a certain puppy like movie buff often joining in, wanting to experience watching movie from other media than living room television or Computer screen.

Today Daniel want to watch Constantine but Jisung want to rerun his personal favorite musical lala land.

They have different taste in movie, thus on every movie dates there must be a brief argumentation and bickering until someone gave up and settle for the other movie choice. On this instance seems like Jisung had the upper hand

"Hyung, come on...we have watched lala land hundreds time already! lets watch Constantine now" Nag Daniel while waving his precious blue ray disc with a certain superhero favorite at the sleeve cover.

"But the projector is mine niel, thus i hold the right to choose the movie now" Argue Jisung smugly while he took out his exclusive lala Land bluray box set from inside of his drawer.

Daniel sighed defeatedly, because Jisung want it so bad how can he say no?

Jisung ends up playing the movie. They watch the movie from Jisung's Bed. He comfortably settled himself beside daniel while using the younger one arm as his pillow. Twenty minutes into the movie Daniel get so bored that he starts to give small kisses on jisung instead of watching it.

"Pay attention to the damn movie" Jisungs hit him but that just makes daniel laugh and plants several kisses on jisung's neck

"niel-ah" jisung says weakly when he feels daniel's tongue on his neck "Stop.." Jisung pushed Daniel away from his body

"Okay hyung" Daniel oblige, he prefer to oblige rather than being separated from his lover's body. But not long after Daniel's hand wonder and stroke jisung's abdomen then move up grazing and playing with his nipples. Jisung jolted at the feeling of relentless tickle on his upper body.

"ok, i give up, let's watch your movie" Said Jisung, trying to save their movie date while squirming at daniel's ministration.

"I dont wanna anymore"

Daniel then attack him and tickled jisung until the older jumping and twisting his body while laughing his throath out maniacally

"Aaaaarhh no!! stop Chodinh!!"

Daniel doesnt give any mercy, He manhandle jisung while he himself laughing amusingly.

Both of them finally stopped, out of breath. Daniel on top of jisung caging him, looking at man underneath him flush red and panting from laughing.

He looks so cute, so vulnerable and so ready that Daniel cant help himself to kiss him. Jisung who doesnt have any energy anymore just received it and open his mouth as the younger one demand it while he roam his hand beneath Jisung's shirt and slowly undressed him.

At living room next door, Minhyun and Sungwoon have been listening to the commotion and shrugged it as the couple usual antics. They absent mindedly watching the TV while doing their own thing.

"Oh shit, its quiet now...they are fucking allrite. Minhyun ah, quick amp up tv volume!!" Minhyun who also aware of the change of situation on the certain room nextdoor quickly shuffling, looking for the remote.

Jaehwan came out from his room. "jisung hyung kept on banging the wall—" Sungwoon looked at him while helping Minhyun turned up the volume. Jaehwan sighed and sat with his hyungs. "So what are we watching today?" three of them smirk upon looking at each other miserable expression.

"Goddammit, why I feel I can still hear them" Mutter sungwoon after a while. He's been victim of accidentally eavesdropped several instance of lewd sound came out from jisung's room, sometime he even heard things eventhough Jisung or Daniel wasnt in their unit. "Minhyun ah, we must buy that super powerful surround sound system that store offered to us yesterday"

"Yeah hyung, plus its on discount" answer Minhyun

"Let daniel buy. this is his fault anyway." Jaehwan suggested totally distracted with one close door than watching a movie they have watched several times.

"Hyung just tell the company to buy them a separate apartment and that will get rid of the 'problem' straight away" Woojin interjected closing the front door behind him. The other hyung let out a scream startling the younger too making him scream aswell.

"let's just us all move to the other floor, sleeping in a crowded place is better than living in a love nest"

"I wont be surprised if one day they'll end up endorsing condoms with all the sex they're having" Sungwoon said raising the volume of the movie when they heard a loud bang on the wall followed by Jisung's scream.

"LOWER THE FUCKING DOWN!! THE TV IS ON MAX!!!" Jaehwan shouted.

"YAH KIM JAEHWAN HOW DARE YOU SCREAM AT YOUR HYUNG HUH! WHY YOU LITTLE-" Sungwoon shouted back hitting the back of Jaehwan's head with a pillow.

"YA HYUNG!! WHY YOU MAD AT ME?! IM TRYING TO HELP US HERE!" Jaehwan retaliate and throwing the pillow back to sungwoon's lap.

"Can you all please shut up, im trying to concentrate here" The members turned towards the voice. Minhyun paused the movie upon seeing Daniel standing infront of Jisung's door wearing just a pair of shorts, frustration and annoyance written all over his face.

"Can someone stop bragging about having sex in broad daylight and with everyone inside the house?" Minhyun mumbled with his ears bleeding.

"Hyung you are not exactly the one to talk, you dont think we didnt know about you and seong-" Jaehwan pointed out but was suddenly hit in the face by a flying pillow before he could finish what he was saying. "STOP THROWING STUFF AT ME! Do you know how expensive this face is?" Jaehwan whined, caressing his own face.

"We will when you stop acting like an idiot" Minhyun replied fixing the pillows back into place.

With the commotion in the living room and people started to screaming and pointing at each other and throwing pillows, Daniel shrugged his shoulder "Suit yourself guys" He then turned around and went back to jisung's room

"YA! NIELAH, AFTER ALL THIS YOU STILL CONTINUE?! I CANT BELIEVE YOU!!" Sungwoon screaming only to replied by a hand waving and a click on the door

From Behind closed door they can hear jisung yelling "Ya Kang Daniel you already had 3 rounds it's enough!"

"You're the one who kept seducing me with that cute butt of yours" Daniel replied nonchalantly

The rest of member on the living room look at each other in horror upon realizing how clear the sound they could hear from behind the door without Television on. Jaehwan covering his ears and wincing, Woojin runing back to his unit while Sungwoon screaming and barking at minhyun to unpause the Movie.

"Damn it, how come the wall on an expensive apartement unit like this can be so Flimsy?" Cursed Sungwoon "Minhyun ah..Volume up..up up to the max!!"

"Hyung, we totally need to kidnap daniel tommorow and force him to buy that sound system" Hissed Jaehwan grabbing sungwoon and minhyun's shoulder. The other two nodded with dead serious expression on their face.


End file.
